The Art of Hanaye
by Berubi
Summary: After Sasori's death, Deidara finds peace in a lively mountain town where he meets an ill young heiress who's ways entice him into taking an extended leave from the Akatsuki. But he must choose between having a quiet life or returning to the madness. First Person Deidara. Dei x OC. :: CH. 7 IS UP! :: PLEASE R
1. Chapter One: When I fall

Chapter One

_**When I fall**_…

I needed time to mourn was what Leader had said.

More like commanded.

He recommended for me to take some time away to re-gather myself after Sasori no Danna had passed. I was told I needed to be in peak form in order to handle upcoming…events.

I'm not complaining. I'll just take this time to focus on developing some new sculptures, something fresh and mind-blowing.

So I flew north by north-west, creeping up on the setting sun, and soon came to a thriving mountain town in the southwestern mountain range of the land of Earth. I had hardly ventured into this part of the country, even when I lived in Iwagakure and I can blatantly see why. As beautiful as this valley is, it's simply too droll with its peacefulness.

From what I could observe from above, the town seemed lively but at the same time sleepy; hardly weary considering the recent Akatsuki movements around them. I couldn't imagine them being aware of anything actually, not even possible newly implemented laws from the capital. Nestled in the trough of the mountains, they probably have limited contact with any outsiders. The inhabitants are probably too absorbed in their own world up here; imprudently going about their ways as their location doubles as a shield to the outside world.

A shield of temporal ignorance is more like it.

The way I'm feeling, I would love to charge down there to burst their bubble! And really just put town out of its innocent existence.

But a thought occured to me that would have made Sasori no Danna proud: blowing up such a tiny town would not be in the interest of the group. In fact, considering the natural barrier of the terrain it may yet serve as an excellent hideout if needed.

I flew deeper into the valley and soon found myself above a clearing in the dense forest where something caught my eye. I adjusted my scope and locked onto the black mass five hundred meters below me. Low and behold, I found dinner. A boar the size of a bear lay under a rusty leafed maple and it seemed to be eating something.

I circled around it, trying to find a good angle to blindside it. It must have sensed something was up and it jumped to its feet, sniffing, a bit more alert.

It was now or never.

I tucked down into the crook of the falcon's neck as it pinned back its wings and dove to the ground below, spiraling so fast, my head band flew off. It mattered not, really, this was too exhilarating. I hardly could tell in all the spinning where exactly the boars spine was as we encroached it.

At about a hundred meters, the Falcon readied its talons for a swift impalement and I hoped off, ready to detonate it if it were to miss. I kept my eyes on the prize; just as the falcon came in range when suddenly I saw a hand reach out and pet the boar.

Damn it! I landed in the tree and halted the Falcon mid-air. The gust from underwing was just enough to frighten the boar and it scrambled deeper in the woods.

I looked through the mangled tree and spotted the rest of the body that hand belonged to.

"That was rather strange? I wonder why O-Waira-kami ran off like that?" a smooth, silvery voice asked aloud. Through the massive leaves, I could hardly see all of the girl that spoke.

As angry as I was at losing a free meal, the voice sounded beautiful and I was willing to forgive her if her looks matched her voice. It's been a long time since I've resided in the the company of females, so I could help but try to get a closer look.

However, trying to snake my way down an already slick and winding tree was a bad idea—I dropped to the ground next to her.

Real smooth.

"Amida!" she called as she gathered herself away from me.

"Damn! That was not how that was supposed to go." I mumbled as I rubbed my back for a moment or two.

"Ar-are you hurt?" she nervously asked.

I was going to say something snarky, like just my pride. but I calmly replied, "I'll be ok—yeah, thanks for the concern, hn."

The girl didn't say another word and let her eyes wander about, away from the spectacle that was me.

I sat up finally and fixed my attire. "Was that your pet or something miss?"

"O-Waira-kami? No."

"But you named…it?"

"O-Waira-kami is considered the Guardian of the Mountains around these parts." I think she already knew I was a foreigner.

"Well for a moment back there, I was considering porky for dinner." I don't know why I hoped to elicit even a little giggle out of such a serious matter. I sighed and tried to save the moment with a more serious statement. "You guys should decorate him with a special collar or something. I seriously would have done him in back there."

With her arms wrapped around her knees, she turned her head left towards me, but kept her eyes low. "Are you a hunter?"

I went along with it, following the curves of her fair legs back up to her face. "Sort of."

"You must be really accomplished and skillful. I hardly heard or saw you."

"I don't hunt from the ground. I'm more of an aerial stalker." My choice of words today were really not helping my cause.

"Ahh…"

There was a moment of silence between us as she dug around in a tan shoulder bag. I removed my scope from my left eye and took advantage of the moment to really just take her in. She appeared to be about seventeen, even though the way she conducted herself seemed so much older and mature. The waves of her hair, flowing pale gold— stopped at her shoulder's base and on sides of her head, intricate braids gathered all of her hair back, except for the few frontal sweeps. She had fair, florid skin and wore a short, loose blush colored kimono with pink flowers decorating the hem of the cuts sleeves and skirt.

She faced me again, with a decorated limoge box in her manicured hand. For the first time in our meeting, her striking eyes met mine. I admit I was taken back by the silvery blues that stared back.

"Please have some." She gestured. "_Amanatto,_ for your troubles."

Amida, she was charming; how could I refuse her request? I reached into the porcelain container and took a few of the sugar covered beans. "Thank you."

I popped them into my mouth and she averted her eyes back to the ground. "You are welcome. It is getting quite late for hunting, though. There are dangerous people in these woods after dark."

I wanted to laugh. I'm possibly the most dangerous thing to have graced these lands in years and she's one to chide. She looks as delicate as crafted box in her hand. "I can fend for myself. But a lady such as yourself should not be out here all alone."

"Indeed." she closed her eyes in agreeance. "I was just about to leave earlier when I was wishing O-Waira-kami a goodnight."

She spoke so eloquently that I soon found myself more conscious of my own words. "I see."

"I should bid you goodnight as well." She stood up and bowed and I followed after her.

Before another moment passed she suddenly gasped. "_Amanatto_ cannot be your dinner? You must be starving?"

I really wasn't. But I obliged hoping for some further interaction. "I figured I would find a place in town to eat."

"Oh. Then may I suggest Sachiko's den? They have the best _bakudan _around."

I smiled. "Are you a mind reader? _Bakudan_ is my favorite, hn!"

She blushed a little. "Wonderful. You may find Sachiko's to the left of the main fountain in the village."

Reaching out for her hand, I pursued her further. "Why don't you join me then, miss?"

The girl drew back slightly. "I—I am afraid I cannot."

I wanted to ask why but I came up with a few reasons on my own. We just met in the oddest fashion, we don't even know each others names. Maybe she could tell I was an outlaw or maybe she thought I would take advantage of her. Perhaps she had a reputation to uphold? It could have been anything, but I let it be.

"I understand then. Then I will see you again miss?"

"Hanaye. My name is Naiya,Hanaye." She softly corrected me. By the way she dressed and carried herself, I expected a more exuberant, more regal name—a calling only those of nobility were born to say and possess. But I was pleasantly pleased when I heard her humble name.

"Hanaye-sama," I smiled, "should we meet again?"

"It would be a pleasure." she bowed. "Please take care."

I thought I should ask to escort her home, but decided that seemed to eager and a bit creepy. Instead, I just watched her walk along a worn grass path until she disappeared with the sun.

Despite I feeling kind of rejected, I was still hopeful that I would see her again. In any event, the night is only going to get better with _Bakudan_!


	2. Chapter Two: What I consider a good day

Chapter Two

**_ What I consider a good day…_**

It had honestly been so long since I've been able to just focus on my art like this.

There is never enough time with all the organizations movements for Art appreciation and it's such a sin. And on such a beautiful afternoon, I'm glad I don't have to worry about any tailed beasts or possible recruits or side jobs for income. I can just sit here on this roof top, on my near-broke ass, creating whatever the hell I want. And soon enough, I found myself sculpting a fat mass, with stubby legs and an elongated head. I chuckled and thought it looked like that overgrown pig from yesterday.

"The Mountain God, hn."

A tiny falcon formed in my other hand and soon two clay beasts found enemies in each other.

The falcon rose above the boar each time it failed snag it. The boar in return bucked and butted at the sky and circled about the grounds as the falcon circled counter-clockwise. The falcon went in for one more dive and the boar charged headfirst to his adversary. And just as the two touched, claw to snout, they exploded.

Ah! Sasori no Danna would have never understood that.

Even nature, the ultimate muse of the artists, is a monetary entity. Fleeting moments like that happen all the time, animals fight one another in these dramatic displays of prowess whether it's for territory, food, or a mate. These are the moments that make life—these moments of quick, intense passion—and this is what my art's essence is: a burst of life.

"Honestly Sasori no Danna, you should have been more open minded..."

I began to mold something else, something more slender: a rose. I took my time with this one, shaping each thin petal and trying not to damage it as if it were a real one. I can't recall a time where I've molded a flower. Ever. Probably because I wouldn't know what to use it for it.

Despite its aesthetic value, it would hardly be worth the clay. It would have no purpose, not even in battle; being immobile, thin, and lightweight. It could only serve as a decoration of a sort and, for me, to keep something like that would be no better than the lot of Sasori no Danna's puppets. Always on display, frozen in time—how lifeless?!

I started to pluck each petal and detonate them to liven up my thoughts.

The gesture however, reminded me of that game the girls in the village used to play. What was it…he loves me, he loves me not?

"_Suki_..._Kirai_...hn..."

As if a flower could predict another person's feelings?

"Hanaye-sama." I breathed, plucking another petal.

Who was she really? And what was she doing out her all alone really? Nobody sits around waiting for a divine swine to visit them…

I tugged another petal loose and that time it detonated too close.

"I wonder where she is?" I said aloud. Now I'm no better than those schoolgirls with my trivial thoughts. This was supposed to be art appreciation time.

And to this girl, who I spoke to for no more than fifteen minutes yesterday evening, I must be the furthest thing from her mind.I'm sure she's nothing more than a pretty rich girl and I don't really need to care if she likes me or not, there are much bigger things going on in my life.

I threw the rest of the flower—a stem and a half exposed head—over the edge and blew it before it disappeared below.

"Oh!" hollered someone.

I heard a commotion from below and then, "Hanaye-sama! Are you ok?!"

I stumbled over myself to look down over the ledge. I had to ask…

I heard her say, "I am alright, a bit of dust or something must have been knocked from the ledge above. Perhaps it was a bird or cat?"

"My apologies, Hanaye-Sama. It may have been my daughter's cat, Mi-ton—he may have gotten loose and knocked something over?"

"Please do not apologize too much." she placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "It was only a little dust. But make sure that your cat it alright? We do not need falling cats now!"

The small crowd around her chuckled and bowed to her before she continued her walk down the street. A few moments later, I heard footsteps coming from the stairwell and I dashed to the next rooftop to avoid being seen.

"Mi-ton?" I heard a little girl call. I snuck around the chimney of another home and bounded over the next three roofs. I spotted Hanaye below again, with a basket in her arms. She was having a conversation with a merchant.

However, I realized what I was doing and couldn't fathom why I was creeping around like this? After all, I could just casually bump into her.

I descended the canopy of the town and emerged from an alley way into the lively street where all types of events were going on. From vending to street performing, it was all happening in one massive orchestration of life. Children were chasing each other around, playing Shinobi and bandits, and their elders stuck to their chairs playing shogi. A pair of young women passed, covering their mouths to hush their speech as they walked around me.

"Hanaye-sama is doing well today. She looks much better, much more vibrant than last week." the short brunette said.

"I'll say. I was sure she would not make it through last week." the lanky blonde chimed.

That peaked my interest. But as nosy as I wanted to be, I figured it was best to just keep that little tidbit in the back of my mind. I turned to my left and saw Hanaye approaching, smiling with her glazed over. I looked around for cover and quickly found a newspaper sitting on the ground. I gathered it in front of my face and walked in her direction. As if on cue, we bumped into each other.

"Oh my!" Hanaye declared. Absolutely flustered and scrambling to pick up the contents of her basket from the ground, she quickly apologized.

"No don't apologize; it's my fault for—" I looked at the paper and awkwardly admitted, "reading newspapers upside down, hn."

I knelt to help her and she looked at me, chuckling. "Yesterday, you nearly fell on top of me and this afternoon you knock the wind out of me. What will be next?

"You never know." I dryly said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I am glad we bumped into each other, though." she said.

"Oh?"I was actually interested to hear why.

"Yes. This will seem terribly rude of me, but I never caught your name?"

"Deidara." I said. "My name is Deidara."

"Deidara-san." she pronounced every syllable slowly then bowed. "It is a pleasure to make official acquaintances."

"Yes, likewise." I agreed. "Say, do you mind if I accompany you for a while? I was actually just—sightseeing today, hn."

Hanaye smiled. "You certainly may. I was just finishing up my shopping."

We rose to a stand and continued to walk down the road. She had a very peculiar way of carrying herself, very straight and balanced. She flicked her toes up just slightly in her sandals, though, as if there were sand in between them. It was cute, in an innocent way.

"So what brings you here, Deidara-san?"

"I…umm…"I thought about the white lie I told her yesterday. "I was just searching for new game to hunt is all. I heard this area was filled species unfound."

"It certainly is." She replied. "But you should be quite weary of the woods."

"Truly, but I think I can handle myself. That's not the only reason I came though, I wanted to relax some." I got a bit closer to the truth. "I'm on vacation my job, hn."

"Ah," she said glancing over at me. "Then your regular line of work must be stressful?"

I smirked; beautiful, you have no Idea. "Yeah, some days. But I just figured I would use up some of my vacation hours."

She said nothing, but smiled back. I didn't want the conversation to die so soon.

"So—you're making dinner tonight?" I joked, pointing to her basket.

Hanaye chuckled. "No, no. I am putting together an offering."

"An offering?" I repeated, scratching my head. I realized my scope was still on and quickly tossed it into my pocket.

"Yes, tonight there shall be a super moon."

"What is that?" I legitimately had no idea what that meant and it reflected in my voice.

Like a school teacher, Hanaye professed, "A super moon occurs when a full moon is closest to earth in its orbit—perigee. And when that happens, the moon appears roughly forty-three percent closer to the planet."

I was impressed. She doesn't really look like the brainy type at all. I tried to make her laugh once more though. "So you're making an offering to the moon?"

She covered her smile and I think it worked. "Perhaps inadvertently to the spirit of the moon. But I'm actually making an offering to O-Waira-kami. The moon being so close helps tug at the veil of the spirit world, making contact more likely."

As we crossed the road to another vendor, I expression deadened. What was with her and this wild animal? Hanaye paid for a few apples and gave the merchant a little extra money. In turn, the scraggly, old man donned a shocked visage and tried to give her back what she paid. "My lady, this is far too much money for three apples!"

"Please keep it, Tonkatsu-san. Your son is still ill, correct?"

"Yes, but—"

"Please," With her face a stern as the ones on the coins, she clasped his palms shut over the gold coins. "use this for his medicine."

Tonkatsu gave into her will and lowered is head to her. "Many thanks, Hanaye-sama. Your spirit is too kind!"

"I do all the good I am able with all the means I can spare." was her admiring response before she led us away.

The fact that I am scrapped for cash makes a bit more weary of money like that old bag Kakuzu. And maybe that's why I couldn't fathom anyone being so generous with money without wanting something in return.

I had to know what that was all about, so I venerated her first. "That was one of the noblest thing I've seen and heard a person do, hn."

"I do all the good I am able with all the means I can spare." she repeated. "It is the duty of the wealthy too help out the less fortunate; at least that is what I was taught"

Now she sounded like a missionary. "Then you were taught well."

Ever so timely, my stomach growled loud enough for her to hear. I clutched it mortified, but realized what it must have looked like to her.

"You are hungry?"

I wouldn't deny that; I had a fortune cookie from last night for breakfast and that was about seven hours ago. I just nodded. "With yesterday and all those events, you probably must think I'm a man governed by my stomach, hn?"

"I assumed you all were." was her playful response as she shuffled through the contents of the basket. I shot her a soft glare before she placed an apple and a tiny loaf of bread into my hands.

"Please, eat it."

"I, uh—but O-Waira's offering?"

"It is fine, I can give something else instead."

"Thank you then." I sighed, taking a bite of the bread.

As I ate the food meagerly, we continued to walk in solitude as we came up to the town-square's fountain. At it's center was a marble sakura tree and from it's branches, the water spurted and cascaded onto the sunken, gnarled roots. We seated ourselves on the ledge and I just marveled at it. Hanaye shifted in her seat to gaze upon it as well

"It is even prettier at night. When the moonlight refracts through the water, it's like the tree has silver leaves."

I imagined it for a moment. "And...I suppose it will be tenfold gorgeous with that super moon tonight?"

"Surely so." she chimed, swinging her feet.

Even though I had practically convinced myself that I didn't care if she had the slightest interest in me, I think my subconscious thought I should try one more time to prove that notion incorrect. "Say, how about we come see it tonight, you and I, hn?"

Hanaye's smile faded as she countered, "I wish I could but I have to place my offering under the sable maple for O-Waira-Kami. I don't think I could do both those things tonight. I apologize."

Bells began to toll in the distance, ringing in the new hour. I just listened to the whimsical tune as I thought of a way to make this work. I didn't feel as though she were using her pre-determined activity as a polite way to turn me down. I then remembered what those two women had said about her health earlier; perhaps she is still too ill? Yet, the way her eyes lit up when I mentioned the way the fountain would probably glimmer tonight didn't seem like she wasn't up to the challenge physically?

All this deliberating is absolutely pointless...

So, I just shot my question. "What if I helped you, hn? I could probably take you to that forest clearing faster than anything and we could still make it back here in time to view the fountain?"

I watched her and saw, with her downcast eyes and her pursed lips, that she may have wanted to argue back. Or rather, like she was internally distraught about something else and didn't know what to say next. She interlaced her fingers together before her chest and honestly questioned, "How?"

I grinned. "If you'll meet me here later this evening, after dusk when the crowds die down, I'll show you."

Hanaye finally met eyes with me, searching mine with her glassy ones like she was looking for something innate and true. And after she found what I presume to be trust, she took my right hand into both of hers. "I will be here then, waiting."

* * *

Vocabulary :

_Suki, __Kira - Translates to like, hate. It's the Japanese version of the game, "He loves me, He love me not."_


	3. Chapter Three: How I try to get close

Chapter Three

_**How I try to get close…**_

She was late, by about a half hour. For a second, I though she was really going to blow me off.

"Deidara-san." she panted as she hurried down the empty square. I rose to greet her. "Please forgive me, I had walked halfway here before realizing I had forgotten the most important thing: the offering."

I nearly fell into the fountain when she said that, but I quickly forgave her. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't waiting too long, hn."

She coughed into her elbow and the ornate wooden box she held went flying. I shot forward and caught it with ease, surprising her as she was relieved of her fit.

"Goodness, you are so quick! Thank you so much."

I shrugged. "You have to be quick when you're out there in the wild."

Hanaye nodded, now becoming serious. "May I ask you a question, Deidara-san?"

"Sure, hn."

"How are we going to travel?"

"We're going to fly." I plainly stated.

Hanaye thought I was joking, shaking her head at the notion. "Deidara-san…"

"I'm serious. We are going to fly." I reiterated. Before Hanaye even had a moment to register my tone, she noticed the clay owl perched on the fountain. I honestly hoped she would have freaked out about where it had come from, that way I could have enjoyed her surprise. Yet instead, she walked right up to it and placed her free hand on its cheek.

"Is this made of stone?"

"Clay, hn." I corrected her.

"And it can fly?"

It can do much more than that. "Yes ma'am."

"Deidara-san…I am not sure…if…"

I hung on her words. Wracked up over whether she was going to go through with me on this. But something else bothered me more; did she even like it? The way she studied its expressionless face, rounding the curves of its head and chest with her hand—judging it almost— made me uncomfortable. I had to know. "What's wrong Hanaye-sama, do you not like the owl?"

"Well..."Her hand stopped over the heart of the bird. "The truth is I am slightly afraid of heights."

I felt relief fill my body and I lightly laughed, pleased that she hadn't criticized my art. She however must have thought I chuckled at her fear so she drew her basket close to her chest, and stared down into it.

"I know it is a silly fear, I have worked on getting over it…" she admitted.

"Oh! Hanaye-sama, I wasn't ridiculing your fear. I just—" it took me a moment to tell her the truth. "—thought you didn't like my creation."

Hanaye diverted momentarily from her crestfallen state. "I must say it is quite lovely and accomplished, Deidara-san. Simple form and clean color, smooth to the touch and—supposing that we shall use it to transport us—highly functional. It is magnificent really."

She had me bawling tears of joy at _quite lovely and accomplished _within_. _I advanced, internally wanting to envelop her in my arms for saying the one thing I wished just one person would have said to me all my life about my work, but halted myself when she turned away. Instead, I had the owl crouch down next to her and nuzzle her arm.

"Will you try to trust me on this, hn?"

She turned to face the fountain and the owl again.

"I promise you no harm."

She took a deep breath and held her tiny hand up before her, hesitatant in giving it over. I reached mine out, waiting for her to take it.

Mustering up the courage, she took my hand. "I shall trust you."

"Please excuse me then?" I scooped her lithe form into my arms.

Before she even colored pink in the face, I had seated us both on the owl's back— her in front of me, my hand resting on her right side. She began to shake a bit and clawed into the back of the bird.

"We haven't even taken off yet, Hanaye-sama, just relax, hn."

"Right. I will try"

"Just breathe." I brought the owl to a stand and readied its wings. Hanaye's body, tense and trembling, was now completely sunken into my right hand. I noticed her squeeze her eyes shut.

"I trust you." she reassured herself.

We rose steadily off the ground, higher and higher, until we were gliding along, just eye level to the rooftops. I placed my left hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna miss out you know? Why don't you open your eyes, hn?"

And she did, backing up a bit into my chest. She looked over her shoulder at me, "This is— not so bad, I suppose."

"See? And you're doing just fine."

Hanaye found the courage to lift her hands up and let the cool night air filter through her fingers. She perked up some. "And I suppose I am!"

"How about we go a little higher and faster?" I thought I would try to push her limits—the limits of her trust.

"I—" She hesitated closing her eyes, but fiercely gained her courage back. "Yes. Please do. I must conquer this fear."

"Then away we go!"

I was surprised; she didn't scream at all. Instead, she pushed her face forward into the wind, meeting her fears head on. And as the air rushed through her hair, I swear she let it take all her panic with it. I beamed at that a little.

"This is quite fun!" she declared as she turned back to me.

"Not as bad as you thought, hn?"

"No, not at all!" Hanaye was nearly at ease.

The speed at which we flew made the forest look like a sea of green—the varying heights of the trees were its waves and the rustled leaves sounded like the crashing of the tides. But at last, we reached the section of tall grass that spanned for a few kilometers: the sandbar of the sea, the clearing. I took us down by the red maple, hoping off first then helping Hanaye.

"That was—exhilarating!" Hanaye happily admitted.

"I told you things would be ok, hn."

"Indeed." Hanaye smiled in response as she readjusted the contents of her basket before setting it down at the base of the tree. She knelt for a few moments to say a prayer.

I leaned against the side of the owl and I just watched her, absolutely intrigued. She acted so prim and proper, but as far as I could tell outside of speech, she didn't seem to outwardly project the same corrupted airs that nobility usually wafted. And it felt strangely good to see someone with status conduct themselves humbly as though they were without it. I thought back to earlier when I waited for her and felt bad for accusing her of being inconsiderate. That's as far from the truth as I could get and I wanted to just blurt out an apology for the thought ever crossing my mind. Instead, I waited for her to rise up so I could ask her a more pressing question.

"Hanaye-sama, there is something I must ask you?"

"What is it?"

"This Mountain God, O-Waira, why is he so important?"

Hanaye came closer to me, eyes closed and cheeks dimpling hard, and said, "Aside from already having such an esteemed title and role in the world; he saved me once as a little girl."

I waited for her to continue her story as she adjusted the braids behind her head.

"When you are little you think you are invincible, Deidara-san. And once, when I was little, I was playing with a group of children by the river that is not to far from here. We were trying to jump from rock to rock like shinobi and I misstepped and fell in. The water quickly overtook me and I thought for sure I was going to die."

"So what happened?"

"In my last moment of consciousness, I felt something snag the my clothing. I could barely see, my eyes stung too much to open them fully, but I remember what looked like moss on the top of the head of whatever animal saved me and the smell of musk. And after what felt like an hour—which turned out to be days according to my auntie—I came to at the base of this tree with that boar laying beside me, protecting me."

"Wow." was all I could muster. "That's pretty traumatic, hn."

"Quite so. But when I finally was found and told my story, my auntie told me my life had been spared by the mountain god O-Waira-Kami. She told me that he was a being who was half in this world and half in the next and only those close to death could see him."

"I see."

"Ever since then, I have been the only one to ever spot him in our town—sporadically of course, but I try to come up here at least a few times a week in hopes of seeing him and to offer him praise." her eyes gazed upon the moon. "Yesterday was the first time I had seen him in months."

"Really?"

"Yes—but come." she suddenly switch her tone and climbed up the neck of the owl in a sudden hurry and held out her hand. "We must see the fountain before I have to return home."

I followed after her and flew us full speed back to the town square. Hanaye was more gutsy now, she stretched her arms out, mimicking the wings of the owl and bubbled over in laughter. I honestly could not remember ever having that much fun in flight, but then again, I'm aerial all the time. Of course not for reasons of leisure, but for mission purposes, and so I decided to just take pleasure in possessing an ability all men wish to have. I threw my head back and let loose too, hollering a bit to keep her excited as we seized the air and then—I did something a bit too hasty: I placed my arm around her waist.

After I did it, I tried to stay cool. I didn't want to lead her on to the situational awkwardness. And yet, Hanaye much to my relief, didn't flinch or act on the semi-embrace at first, probably because she was preoccupied with all the fun she was having. She must have thought I was holding her to keep her from falling and in turn, she held onto my arm and peered over left shoulder to look back at me. "Oh look! We are here already."

And all the things she had said about the fountain earlier were true. It really did look like it had silver leaves, falling into the luminescent pool below. Even the marble tree speckled pink in color, seemed to change to near white.

"Did I mislead you at all about its appearance?" she asked, shifting so her legs hung off the owl's neck

"Not at all, hn." I added. I noticed Hanaye staring up once more at the cloudless sky; to the enlarged, celestial, body above.

I laid across the owl's back and allowed the heavens to fill my vision. I gazed into the giant tiger's eye in the sky. So golden and lavish, drenching everything in its stolen light from it's stolen position in the sky. And I looked over to the girl next to me—the rays adding a mature and wistful glow to her cherubic face and couldn't help myself but to just stare. Her every movement, every breath and every word drove me deeper into lunacy.

"Is it not beautiful, Deidara-san?" she questioned me.

"It Absolutely is." I knew she meant the moon but I meant her.

I decided that if I wanted to pursue her further I needed to know more about her, find out what makes her tick and make friends. But the moment I opened my mouth to ask a personal question about her family, I was silenced by a soft tolling in the distance. Instantly Hanaye's demeanor changed; her hand flew to her gasping mouth. "It is midnight!"

"What troubles you, _Yen Shen_?" I lightly joked.

Hanaye's newest affliction didn't ease up. "I apologize sincerely but this is where our night must end. I have to return home."

I sat up, disappointed, but complied, helping her off the owl's neck. "Alright, Hanaye-sama."

"Thank you very much for a wonderful night, I—" she started up another coughing fit and I stood by helplessly.

"Are you going to be alright, hn?"

She nodded and I noticed her begin to shiver. I forgot she was still ill and all that night air—damn! I felt kind of bad and decided to offer her my cloak. She nearly took it too, but then backed away when asked if I could escort her home safely.

"No I—I will be just fine. I cannot—please forgive me?" was her garbled response. I could tell she was afraid and was trying to hide something. But I knew now was not the time to pry. Hanaye hesitantly stroked my hand and apologized again. "I do not mean to offend you, Deidara-san, but we cannot be seen together. Please forgive me phrasing it that way it is just—I, I do not have the time to explain. But soon?"

I frowned and looked away. She didn't have to say another word; I understood how class systems worked. "I understand, hn.."

"Tomorrow though? Perhaps we can meet by the Maple in the clearing, in the afternoon?"

I mumbled an ok as I watched her light, rosy kimono disappear down the empty street.

"Tomorrow." I dejectedly repeated. Would it be worth it?"

~~Notes~~

_Yen shen: is the Chinese equal to cinderella. it's a story that was written thousands of years before any european version of the tale. The japanese, to my knowledge do not have an cinderella like fable so I just went with it._

~~Author's Note~~

Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Please, R&R if you don't mind. I would like to know honestly what you guys think and you don't have to hold back much in your reviews. critique wouldn't hurt either, I haven't written fan fiction in a long while so please! If there is anything you think I should focus on in the next chapter, I would love to hear it.

Personally, I'm trying to work with what little bit of Deidara's personality is known and basing a lot of this romantic stuff off of the fact that he is a taurus.

~Berubi


	4. Chapter Four: When I meet new people

Chapter Four

**When I meet new people…**

Since I woke up this morning, I could not stop thinking about last night.

Hanaye.: our relationship has no place to grow. A friendship based on lies and secret meetings in the night? And when it comes down to it, the truth is Hanaye and I are two different people with contrasting lifestyles—a renegade shinobi and a dignified contessa;—our worlds can't collide. No matter how sensuous the forbidden nature of it is, pursuing her further would yield nothing but trouble.

Still…I can't shake the feeling that something is not right.

What the hell did she mean we can't be seen together anyway? We walked around in the most heavily trafficked part of the town in broad day light. And the way she struggled to come up with a reason to not walk her home—twice? There is something else going on...

"Is something else on your mind, Deidara-san?" I finally heard Leader-sama sharply ask. His hologram, though stoic and solemn voiced as usual, projected an annoyed air. "You have yet to say anything about accepting a new partner?

"No, sir. Still trying to sort myself, hn. " I lied quickly.

"Very well. But within the next few weeks I expect your grievances over. we still have much work to do, and by returning swiftly, you can preserve Sasori's legacy."

"I shall try." I snorted, thinking about the irony of that statement.

"indeed." was all he followed up with before the transmission ended.

A new partner was the least of my concerns, so long as it was somebody competent. I'm sure Leader-sama has a good man lined up. I however, needed to know the truth and quickly found my way back to the town.

I walked around in my reborn fashion, free of anything that linked me to a life of an outlaw ninja; my old emerald robes from my days in Iwagakure. And without my forehead protector, my hair practically hugged my face—not that I wasn't used to it at this point, I just noticed it was gone this morning.

As I walked about, I realized I did not know exactly where to start investigating and thought I should consider all my options over a cup of tea. At least I had enough money for that.

Soon I found myself seated in the large but empty, sunlit room of the Teahouse called Cha-Lee's. A heavily freckled girl of a about fifteen, dressed in a short black gown meant for someone three years her senior, came up to me and offered me a plate of ginger chips.

"How can I help you, sir?" the raspy voice breathed, holding out a menu, a little black pamphlet.

"I'll just have a cup of green, please."

"That's it?" the boney girl bounced onto one hip almost bothered by my curt request.

I just gritted my teeth and hoped that could pass for a smile. She shrugged and walked to the rear of the tea house. Before I could even enjoy the absence of her presence, she returned with a cast iron set on a tray she barely looked like she could carry.

"That was quick." I remarked.

"Green is such a popular and easy brew."

"I see,hn." I nodded. This girl was as precocious as she was unsettling.

She placed a porcelain cup in front of me and waited a few moments before pouring it for me. I took a sip, with her still standing above me. I noticed the peculiar glint in her pale green eyes—_it was that kind of look_. I swallowed hard and averted my eyes.

"Is it what you expected?" she asked, placing a hand on my arm flirtatiously.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Miss." I lied, it was mediocre. I gently removed her hand from atop my arm.

"Well, my name is Gina." she winked, but she got the hint. "Just holler if you need anything though, okay? I will be going on my break soon."

I simply nodded and zoned out some, thinking about whom I could question about Hanaye. I thought of all the people we had encountered yesterday. The old merchant, the man with the cat, hell, I could probably track down those two gossiping girls. But would they really tell me anything? Aside what I already knew, I also doubted that they would tell me much either considering I'm an outsider to what seems like a very close-knit town. But where one door closes, another door opens, by the voracious graces of juvenile hormones anyway…

"Gina?" I called out.

"Yes?" She poked her auburn head out through the curtains and came down the aisle readily to address me.

"Since you're going on your break, would you like to have a cup with me?" I swear if she beamed any harder, the spots on her face would pop off like buttons on a pair of too-tight pants.

"I'm really not supposed to entertain such requests like that but…" she looked over her shoulder at the kitchen. "But my dad isn't running the shop today so...sure."

She sat herself at the table in such a prescribed manner that it barely passed for demure. She twisted a few strands of her hair just eyed me the same way all women looked at something they really wanted. That gave me a chill—she's too young to even consider—.

"So what brings you to our town?" she broke the awkward silence.

"Vacation." I answered curtly, trying to preserve it again so I could formulate a plan of discourse.

"Oh? What's your name?"

"Deidara."

"Dei-da-ra. I like that. It's different, spunky." was all she said as she poured herself a cup.

Just then, a woman whose face was as crinkled worn as her chestnut hair strode past us to the center of the Shop. By the way she dressed, she seemed of high standing, a regal official of a sort, and she was just as impatient as the archetype came. I looked over to Gina, who sprung to her tiny feet and bowed to the older woman.

"Menchi-san, how may I be of any service to your grace?!"

Menchi, with her lace uchiwa in one hand, ignored the girl below her and fanned herself. But to me, it looked almost like she was swatting at the dewlaps on her face that now swung back and forth in a battle with the wafting fan. I nearly chuckled aloud at the thought.

"Girl, do bring me the blend for Lady Hanaye, her illness has welled up poor _Hime_ is confined to her bed." was all she commanded through her aristocratic nasal and Gina hurried to the back.

"And with more chamomile! It calms her stomach pains…" she called after.

I officially felt guilty and pushed my tea away some. Hanaye would have been fine if I hadn't flown so fast. I should do something for her.

I formed another flower, an Anemone in full bloom, and had the mind to give it to Menchi on my behalf for Hanaye. I heard once that such flowers were meant to bring luck and protect against illness and other evil—unfading love even…

Gina returned, with a covered box above her lowered head for Menchi. "I've given you extra ginger root as well, would this be all you require?"

Menchi took the box under arm and turned away, still swatting at herself. She placed a small pouch of money in the young girl's hand. "For now girl, yes. I may be back sooner should she ingest this all too quick, though."

At that, the old woman was now striding past me and this was my chance.

"A thousand pardons, my lady, hn? May I?" I kept my head lowered but my eyes steady on Menchi, anticipating her reaction. Oddly, she lit up, as if delighted to receive such a delicate and realistic looking flower and I shivered at the thought of her believing I was offering it to her.

"You may."

"—For the Lady Hanaye." I quickly added as she took it in hand.

And then Menchi's face shriveled up sourly and her fan crashed into her bulbous thigh. "And who do you think you are? A bittersweet Anemone—How do you know Lady Hanaye?!"

I guess she was familiar with the flowers meaning as well.

"I am passing through this town and we've met a few times, hn." I simply said, trying not to hide any inflection of emotion in my voice.

"Met a few tim—NOW you see here!" she was near nose to nose with me now, with just the flower between us for breathing space. "You ought to have a proper mind to stay your distance from the Lady! She is to be wed soon enough and her reputation should not be tarnished by the likes of you, duplicitous, vagrant rube."

In all honesty, Gina was the only reason I did not detonate the flower and permanently tie back those flappy jowls of the old hag.

"Menchi-san! The flower was from me. I-uh-asked—Deidara make it? AND t-to offer it to you incase I—forgot to…" she nervously laughed "…I forgot. Please do take it? I'm sure it will bring her much joy to see such a pretty flower?"

The cranky old courier straightened up and accepted the lame lie, fanning herself yet again too cool her rage. "Indeed. good day."

"And good riddance." I mumbled after she hobbled out.

Gina shuffled back to the table where I sat and apologized. "I don't honestly know what's up her rear. She's usually not so high-strung."

"Oh really, hn?"

"Yeah. Just try not to cross paths with that woman if you can."

I shook my head and laughed a bit. "Right. Well thank you anyway for that."

"Don't sweat it." Gina poured the tea once more. "I did it for that flower. If it were real it probably would have wilted.

I politely chuckled at the joke. But now I knew the truth about Hanaye's actions: engagement. It all makes sense now but I had to know more.

"Gina, could you... tell me more about Lady Hanaye?"

In return, her face lit up like a tea lamp and her pale green eyes danced about my face in the same funny way a young child's did when they suspected a secret to be learned.

"Sure." she slyly cooed. "Well…let's see…she certainly comes from powerful stock: Mitsuo Naiya her father is said to have been the son of the Daimyo's third daughter and the leader of the Land of Iron's Son. Or was it the Second Tsuchikage? NOT IMPORTANT. Mitsuo was an elite warrior who specialized in some unique technique entirely different to this father's….Anyway, long story short, on the orders of his father, he and a band of other ninja came to this mountain town and halted many invading countries who would use the Kurobuta pass just south of here as a way to invade the Land of Earth."

"You're pretty smart kid, hn."

"History is my favorite subject." she shrugged me off.

"So any chance you know about her impending _marriage_?" My heart sank as I said the word.

"It's to be soon is all I know I'm afraid."

That didn't help me out too impishly grinned and said, "What's it too you anyway? "

I ignored her and sunk my eyes into my tea.

"I see what's going on. You like her." she giggled. I stifled all my emotions and continued to down the liquid.

"Yup, that's what it is, huh Deidara-nii?"

Nii? Really little girl? I tried to dismiss her."It's complicated. We're friends."

"Tell you what." she tried to sound more mature and matter-of-factly. "I actually forgot to give old Menchi-san a small bottle of rose hip water. it makes it easier for Lady Hanaye to swallow? How about you bring it to her?"

"So that's your plan?" I scoffed. "I'm trying to avoid that woman…"

"Not her, Hanaye-sama!"

"I don't know here she lives, un."

"I do." Gina winked once more.

I had a bad feeling about this.


	5. Chapter Five: What Happens when I creep

Chapter Five

**What happens when I creep …**

If circumstances were different, had I gone on to become the master artist I was destined to be and known Gina beforehand, I would have taken her on as an assistant. She had a photographic memory and it showed in her napkin map of the Naiya Family Estate. It was as detailed and clear as a map could be drawn on such flimsy material. When I complimented her, she smirked haughtily, attributing her clarity in cartography to the recent house calls she's had to make over the course of the summer.

Now here I was in the middle of the night searching the secluded east of the town, where the homes were far and few in between and dotted the forest. Even though I struggled to read the ink in the patchy moonlight, it didn't take me long to find the set of stairs guarded by a sole sleeping _Shisa_ statue.

"Sleeping on the job? Some guardian you are, hn?" I sucked my teeth condescendingly and dashed through the stone _torrii _up the steps. But as fast as I was climbing, it seemed like I was getting no where.

I could feel my chest burning and I wanted to curse all those who believed this was a means of attaining enlightenment. Damn monks started this trend hundreds of years ago—with this whole concept of mind of matter and coming close to nirvana in that moment when the mind exerts dominance over the aching body. Surely the religious ones could have come up with something less physically torturous than climbing stairs but I guess one can't meditate to the summit of a mountain.

No, you have to hike your way to heaven.

Finally, twenty minutes after my legs became liquid, I found myself hidden in the trees; catching my breath and surveying the area. Beyond the wheat colored walls lay a complex of five or more building, the main of which sat above the others on a knoll protected by water. The layout and structures were designed much like the samurai homes, in the_ shoin-zukuri _styl_e, _but they appeared more inviting than daunting. That merit was proven true when I inspected the guard tower above the elaborate _mon_; it was empty as tree hollow.

Without a watchman in sight, I scaled the walls and lurked among the foliage making my way to the main house. I stepped the stones in the silver lake, slunk beneath the footbridge, and sidled around the sides of the house. I found myself at the dog trot that Gina marked which led to the back of the house completely lit.

That was strange considering it was past midnight, but I passed through swiftly without a sounding footfall and entered into another garden.

A sneeze, like a sharp squeak, blew from in front of a wisteria tree. I dove into a shrub and tried to snake my way to a better view.

"Hanaye, hn!" I muffled my shout. That was really stupid, to give myself up like that. How is this going to look? What was I going say on my part of creeping about in the night and watching her from a white camellia bush?

"Who is there?" she called. "Menchi-san?"

I swallowed and decided it would be best to just reveal myself. I have to talk to her one way or another and it may as well be this awkward way. "No, it's me, over here, hn!"

"Me who?" I saw her wearily inch closer to the bush, holding a sheathed sword by its worn hilt.

"Deidara."

"Deidara?" she repeated my name as though she had never heard it. "Deidara-san? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." I proclaimed.

"Why are you here?" she knelt to peek through the flowers. "And how did you find my home?"

I could hear what I believed to be fear and reassured her. "There was a girl in a tea shop earlier today who directed me here and asked me to bring you something she forgot to give your servant."

Seemingly accepting of that answer, Hanaye peered over her shoulder to the house concealed in darkness. "You may come out, Deidara-san. Everyone is sleeping."

I emerged and towered over her by a few inches. I reached into my _tamoto _and revealed to her a tiny bottle. "It's rose hip water. The girl—Gina said it'll help you drink, hn."

A cool little finger brushed mine as she took the bottle from me. "Thank you for this, I—"

"Hanaye-chan!" I watched her double over in a coughing fit.

"I will be fine. Please do not overly concern yourself." she walked back to the little bench beneath the wisteria tree and gestured for me to follow. "Come, we can speak for a while."

"We really shouldn't. You should be resting, hn."

"I have been confined to my bed all day. Sleep will no longer embrace me."

"I guess for a little while then…" I sat next to her on the far side of the bench. Hanaye didn't seem to notice though, as her lowered head only remained parallel to the sword. She smoothed her hand over the black metallic case, like it were a sleeping dog or a lock of her own hair, and she mouthed something, perhaps a prayer.

"May I ask about that sword?" I chimed, when her lips stopped moving

"It was my father's, and his father's, and his father's before him and so on and so forth."

"So it's a family heirloom, hn?"

"More than that. It is a spiritual bridge to my ancestors. In the times when I feel most weak, I take it from its mantle and bring it to this area to meditate."

I didn't know what else to say. "So, uh, is this area special too or…?"

Hanaye smiled behind her veil of pale gold tresses. "My mother and I would sit out here everyday and we would write poetry."

"Really? I would love to hear some if you're willing?"

With her eyes fixed on the pond before us, Hanaye straightened up and recited. " A baby's soft breath, ever gentle spring whisper, calms her mother's fear."

"A haiku! That was lovely." I applauded.

"That is the first poem I remember my mother reciting to me. She composed it about me and how I was all she ever needed to keep her composed her while my father was away."

"Away?"

"My father was an élite warrior, a samurai who, believe it or not, mastered techniques only shinobi can execute."

"How could that be possible?" I could not fathom such a thing: a samurai who wields both his sword and ninjutsus.

"Naturally he followed in our family tradition of the Samurai proper, but was willing to subject himself to the opposite style of combat to design a new form of warfare. He saw how the art of stealth was utilized by shinobi and after many years of training, he found a way to employ their strengths whilst upholding our code."

I still found it hard to imagine such a form of combat able to exist, let alone function in favor of the warrior considering the very different styles and virtues. A samurai is militaristic with an intense sense of duty to his lord and a ninja acts like a mercenary; both are like night and day. But perhaps it is possible for a samurai to come of his high horse rectitude and acknowledge the subversive arts of ninjutsu…

"He must be a brilliant man."

"He was many things many men could only pray to be." she sighed. After she corrected me, she did not need to say another word.

"I'm sorry."

"I appreciate your condolences."

I moved in closer, trying to discern her words as the struggle in her voice became evident. Had she spoken any louder, Hanaye would have poured her emotions out with her words, so she did her best to keep them down along with her volume. "We don't have to speak about this if you are uncomfortable?"

She shook her head."I do not mind."

I nodded for her to continue.

"Death is something my father neither feared or hated. As is taught to us the moment we accept the _Bushidō,_ passing from our bodies is something we should embrace it as a chance for spiritual growth. But the death of loved ones—ones that we would lay our lives down for—no measures for detachment is ever imparted to inure us. We must accept circumstances as they are and never question them."

I had to adjust to her cultural mindset. It was strange for me to hear her wavering voice growing firm as she spoke of death, especially leading up to the story of her mother's. I thought at once of the tremendous amount of courage it took for her to continue her story and acknowledged the truth: she was a samurai's daughter.

No, she could not let her emotions hold her back, she had to fight through this.

"I remember—it was my seventh birthday, when she had given birth to my infant brother. I was so happy! And surely, other children would have been upset or jealous to have to share their birthday, but I was not." Hanaye lightly chuckled.

I wryly smiled and she continued.

"I was excited to have a sibling, to have someone to end the loneliness that was my existence up to that point. You see, my father was constantly away on assignments and my mother was deeply engaged in the domestic and political fronts. But none of that mattered anymore considering my impending happiness." Hanaye lost herself in thought. I could see her traverse the latent possibilities of what could have been by the way her eyes fluttered around the surface of the pond.

She soon brought herself back to reality; griping the sword until her little hands pinked. "However that was—not meant to be. Illness took hold of them and neither lasted the winter."

"I…just…words cannot express, hn…" was all I could say as she regained face and changed her tone.

"Deidara-san, a woman who is truly loved and prized by her man is his truest companion. Not his plaything or his helpmate… and his son is—should have been—" her voice broke off. I looked over and watched as she silently cried. I imagined that she had always done this, crying like this, in silence and holding everything back out of politeness for those around her. In that moment, I wished I could have held her hand at least, but this was something I knew I shouldn't touch; not for romance's sake, but for the sake of her honor as a woman.

Moments passed and she inhaled, long and deep, drawing strength from the air and quickly wrapped up the story. "My father above all things was a human being. Noble, proud, and brave, but he was still subject to the ailments that befall us all. And while it may seem almost shameful to the outside eye, the truth was that he no longer had the will to keep going. He finally lost his battle with depression one night the following spring, as sorrowful sleep stole him away."

"No battle is harder to win when your enemy is yourself." Hanaye now elongated her spine, and sat as prim and straight as her vertebrae would permit.

I suddenly remembered something my old master once told me: _"There is strength in stillness and silence." _ I never really cared to try to understand what that meant— because life was not still and life was never silent. But in this one moment where I studied the young lady before me, solemnly facing what fate has dealt her, I finally accepted that teaching.

"Please forgive me. I do not always display my emotions so abruptly."

I closed the gap between us and encased one of her hands firmly in mine. "No, don't apologize for how you feel. This is you— samurai code aside—no matter how eruptive you emotions are."

"Deidara-san…?"

"Those around you will not think any less of you for showing your true feelings from time to time, Hanaye-_hime_." I finally addressed her by a more proper title. "Trust me, hn."

"You are right. I just wish I knew how to channel these emotions better." she paused and found my eyes. "I wish my betrothed thought like you."

I let go of her hand gently after being reminded of that.

"I should have told you sooner that. I would not have appeared as if I were trying to avoid you."

"It's personal business. I wouldn't expect you to have just come out with that, hn."

She limply grinned.

"It's fine." I reaffirmed. "Tell me then, what is your...fiancé like?"

"He is…older, very serious, old-fashioned." she tried to gather kinder things to say. "But he is definitely a brilliant warrior—the type of man to strategize every possible way to seize what he most desires."

I wasn't sure if she was holding back information or if she really could not find the words to describe him.

"He must sound sort of monstrous the way my words portray him?"

"No. He just sounds…" Bland and overly ambitious, an old bore. "well, serious."

"I suppose that is just describing what the public thinks of him." Hanaye plucked a buttercup near her foot and twirled it in her fingers. "Of course, to me he is more…tender."

No matter how she tried to hide her real feelings, the truth is her voice betrayed her. She could twist that flower until its puny petals flew off but I knew by the way she flatly spoke, the way she never looked at me while saying a single word about him, he was not to her liking. I felt selfishly relieved. "That is the makings of a good husband. You are lucky to have him."

"My cousin Menchi says that all the time." she sighed. I winced at the thought of that old boar.

"Oh yeah?" I coughed.

"Yes, but, I—I do not really feel lucky. I feel slightly—cheated" she turned and faced me with an expression I could only judge as one of remorse. "Is it bad of me?"

"I can't really judge your character based on this one belief, hn. But you could tell me why you feel that way and I could understand it a little more?"

"My mother was a sentimental woman. She read books from far west where the heroines chose the men they would spend the rest of their lives with. And my mother would always tell me that she would do anything in her power to allow me the opportunity to find my love just as she did with my father." Hanaye shook her head. "And while I hoped for that to be true, I always knew that in the old tradition, duty comes before sentimentality. So I tried not to seem shocked when I found out that it was written in my father's will for my hand to be taken by his best friend."

I listened intently, kind of shocked by the odd news of her marrying a man possibly two decades her senior. "I see. Have you voiced your feelings about this to anyone else?"

"Never. I could not and would not do that. That was my father's dying desire and I have a duty to uphold that." she stated. I sighed at all this talk of duty. And now there is filial piety: indeed was a samurai's daughter.

Hanaye searched my eyes for reassurance. "Perhaps I will learn to love him?"

"Perhaps." I repeated, with a half-hearted grin. I had much to think about finding out all of this information. The heiress before me shivered and coughed. "I think it's time I leave, hn. You should get back to sleep"

"If you must…" she rose and escorted me through the courtyard. "I appreciate you listening to me. I hardly have anyone to speak to about such things with."

"I understand you. I hardly have friends myself, hn." I tried to relate.

She said nothing as we crossed over a bridge and came to the front gates. She slid the door open enough for just me to pass through and a subtle smile curled her lips.

"Well…you take it easy. You need to get better." was my lame good-bye.

"Good night." she softly cooed. "And thank you so much again for—sneaking in and consoling me."

"Anytime,hn!" I laughed and made my way down the steps. I was about five or six steps down before I heard her voice again.

"Deidara-san?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to you to know that even though we have only known each other for a period of three days, I think you are an endearing friend to me. And I hope we can stay friends even after I marry"

I beamed at her words. "Of course. We'll be friends as long as we can."


	6. Chapter Six: Why I hate lucid dreaming

A/N: So that last chapter was pretty damn long but I think it was necessary. But I won't bog you guys down much with lengthiness…Chapter six will be more scant on words ….and also not as depressing and a little funny.

* * *

Chapter Six

**Why I hate lucid dreaming…**

I knew this dream was manifested by my sub-conscience. And that is why I still could not resist speaking to him as if he were truly before me.

The apparition of my ex-partner hummed as he sewed on the fingers of a puppet hand. Unlike before, he now inhabited his real human flesh and he, like everything this room, was bathed in the warm, spectral white light that streamed through the window. I recognized this shabby place; an inn near the land of rivers, the morning before our war mission.

"And so what would you describe this as, Deidara," Sasori no Danna paused and took a sip from his mug. "these little trysts of yours with this girl?"

"It's complicated."

"Surely, because what isn't with you?" he cocked an eyebrow.

I ignored his jab and continued. "She and I are only acquaintances. We're too different to be anything other than that. Just associates,hn."

"Call it what you will. That won't change what it is."

"And what would you call it?" I growled.

"Being that she is associated with you, I'd say doomed."

"I suppose you would know, considering you're already dead?" I spun his snide comment on him. We glared at each other fiercely, neither of us wavering from our statements. But Sasori no Danna was the first willingly avert his gaze, to the window right of the table.

"I'm simply just passing through here—" I continued.

"Aren't we all?" he mused, sardonically stirring the air with his puppet hand

"I'm on a small break from the organization and I'm focusing on my art, hn."

"Your little firecrackers—"

"Art!"

"Bombs."

"Which speaking of—way to bomb that last battle. How did that happen, hn?"

His eyes shot back over to mine. "You wouldn't understand, brat."

"Oh really?" I leered. "Did you get too impatient and hasty?"

"No."

"How about bored?"

"No…"

"I thought you had over two hundred puppets. What, did you run out?"

"Deidara…"

"Then is it possible you let your guard down?" I laughed. "Cause that's the only way I can imagine you perishing so—"

"Drop it, Deidara."

And I did. For a moment. But I still couldn't resist getting the last jab in. "So much for immortality, huh…?"

"You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"I don't think I'm capable of that, hn."

"Cleary." he snorted. "Keep that up and you'll be on this side soon enough."

"I'll quit my attitude when you quit saying stuff like that. The whole die young bit is getting old, ."

"I call it like I see it. You're a delusional hack in denial of your true feelings for that girl."

I stormed up to the table and wrangled it on both sides."You better take that back, hn!"

"Which part?"

"The hack part!"

"So then you do have feelings for the girl, huh brat?"

"Don't call me a brat when you're the one playing childish games! And this isn't about that anymore!"

"About what?"

"The denial!"

"Of…being a hack or being in love?"

"I'm not a hack!"

"But you are in love."

In a huff, I spun away from his almost gloating gaze. How did I manage to slip on his slick words?

In the window's reflection, I could see Sasori no Danna's mouth curved slightly and he took a victory sip of his tea. "I Haven't tasted tea in years. So bittersweet…"

I turned around, my chest barricaded by my arms. "Choke on it while you're at it, too."

Sasori no Danna merely shrugged at my snide suggestion. "Listen, baka: waste no time in expressing the feelings you have for the ones you care about. You'll regret never telling them."

"Right, well in that case, I think I should tell you I still think can be a condescending prick."

Sasori no Danna finally stood up from his chair and came face to face with me. I held my breath and stiffened up. I was preparing myself, expecting him to expel my worth over a lengthy and derogatory discourse, when suddenly, his deadpan expression came alive with a sly grin. He took my hand and placed the hand he had mended within it. I squinted at the dismembered appendage, trying to decipher what Sasori no Danna was going to allude to next.

That was when I realized the familiarity of the hand. This left hand was Hanaye's hand.

"I think this should point you in the right direction." He conducted the hand to tap my chest.

I looked at him in disgust; he had the humor of a mortician.

Sasori no Danna's grin grew even toothier.

"And if you need a hand, wave me over again, brat." He cackled as Hanaye's hand mimicked his words.


	7. Chapter Seven: When I get caught up p1

**Chapter Seven**

_When I get caught up (p1)..._

I woke up in a foul mood as if the argument had actually occurred in real life. That dream was haunting me, even now as I walked through the town with Gina.

She, on the other hand, strolled along merrily. Despite having to awkwardly stretch her mesh stockings up her meatless thighs every so often. Clad in an all black garment––a short-sleeved, drape like kimono that halted just above her stockings mid-thigh––Gina proudly flaunted her lady-of-the-night look at two in the afternoon.

I could only shake my head at the spectacle. She was a creature I'd never understand; why wear something so scant knowing there's a chance you'll attract the wrong kind of attention?

Were I a more socially conscious individual, I'd be a bit mortified at the thought of being accused of many things on her behalf. A lolita lover, a pedophile, perhaps even a sugar daddy or maybe a strange combination of all three. But I'm not and I am really beginning to question if this girl's father actually cared about the way she appeared.

Gina poked me back to reality. "So…tell me…how did it go?"

"We met ...in the garden and just talked, hn." I kept my answer curt.

"Oh." she stoutly stated and threw her arms behind her head. "W-what was she doing out there so late like that?

I shrugged. "She said she stayed in bed all day, wanted to stretch her legs and just contemplate things."

"Things? You mean like that flower you gave her?" she leered.

I had forgotten about the flower until just now and was pretty sure that monstrous Menchi disposed of it long before she reached their home. "Yeah, sure."

"And she's probably wondering when you're gonna see her next, I bet?!"

I really wasn't in the mood for her to keep prying. "Stop fishing in this stream, hn. It's been a rough night for me."

"Oh come on!" she persisted, practically pricking me with her pointy elbow. "There's no need to hide anything from me, I can keep a secret. I promise!"

I began to regret consenting her to ditch her tea sampling duties to follow me. But thankfully she stopped, either sensing my irritation or to formulate another method of trying to crack me.

I soon came to find that her new demeanor was followed by the sudden closeness of our bodies. I could see the hairs on her arms standing up and her dilated eyes were locked on a group of three girls staring her down as the came toward us.

I could hear the three of them snickering and saw it in their faces how they were sizing her up.

I sighed. I already knew what was going to follow.

"Gina!" called the rotund girl in the middle. Her voice was fake and airy; her clothes, distinctively gaudy and avant garde. She was definitely the alpha female who came from wealth. "Hey! You should becareful!"

"And why is that?" Gina harshly answered.

"Well, they're doing some work over by the main gates and there are an awful lot of cracks in the ground from the machinery. I wouldn't want you slipping in between them, you know?"

"Wow, that's super considerate of you Rao, thanks. If only I were as thick as you, I wouldn't have to worry about things like that."

That Rao girl's eyes narrowed at the word thick. She cooly responded, "You could be, you know? Maybe if you didn't vomit your lunch in the bathroom at school, you could gain a few pounds––maybe even keep those stockings snug on your thighs?"

I could sense Gina was fuming by this point while the girls around Rao began to snicker. Still, she kept her face composed.

"Although that might be kind of hard for you to do anyway with or without some weight gain." Rao continued, eyeing me. "––considering all the guys you keep in your company."

"You mean guys like your brother?"

Rao stopped her laughing and straightened up. "What did you just say?"

Gina shrugged. "I say your pretty deaf, Rao."

"And I say you'll be mute if you ever say something like that again!"

"What? You mean the truth?"

Rao advanced, coming face to face with Gina. "I'll be straight with you Gina. If I catch you anywhere near my brother, a lot more of the _truth_ about you will come out."

"You know, no one believes a liar, even when they are telling the truth. And that extends on your part too. As a liar telling the truth––your _truth_ about me, you will have to accept or reject any notions about my person to perpetuate your story. After all, even you have to believe something, right?"

"What––?"

"So if the truth is that I'm running with your brother and you accept it as a lie, the more you deny it and counter it with your _truths_, the more it will sound like the actual truth."

Rao was visibly confused and her cohorts exchanged similar expressions behind her.

"In other words, bitch: you're doing me a favor whether you spread your rumors or not. Either way, I still get what I want in the end."

The girls that surrounded Rao looked at one another, thoroughly shocked by Gina's audacious words. Even I was astonished by that bit of teenage reverse psychology; she was way smarter than I originally credited her for.

"Bitch! We'll see who gets what they want at the end of all this!" Rao lifted a hand to strike Gina and I had to intervene.

"Don't do that girl, hn."

"Who the hell are you? Her newest conquest? And––take your hands off me!" She snatched her arm out of my grasp and slunk around Gina and I. "You have no idea who I am!"

"And I could care less, hn."

"Ohh! You ought to! And you––" she abruptly faced Gina, "You better watch your ass!"

At that, the disgruntled girl disappeared in the crowds with her friends in tow.

I turned to Gina, admiring both her tenacity and her logic. Were it me, I would have blown half her face off for simply approaching me in the first place. But Gina stayed cool, something i know I can't do, and I had to give her a compliment.

"I think you handled that better than I expected. And your words kind blew me away, not going to lie, hn."

"Yeah, thanks." She laughed, beginning to walk again.

I followed after her. "What was her deal anyway?"

"She and I have bad blood between us. And when it comes down to it, she thinks because her father is an appointed Magistrate, a judge or whatever, that she can be as rude as she wants to everyone without facing any sort of…umm…"

"Repercussion of consequence?"

"Exactly. And who the hell does she think she is judging me? Because she comes from that kind of family with that sort of power."

the word judging echoed in my mind and instantly, the person I loathed took form in my mind's eye: Itachi. I knew exactly how Gina felt. Rao, like Itachi was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and would never bother to understand anything that she deemed was beneath her. Like my art to Itachi, Rao berates Gina's entirety.

"She an absolute abhorrence." was all I could muster up through my own anger. "An utter vexation to the soul."

"Yes! you totally get me!"

I grinned evilly; already kneading the clay in my hands. "I say we prank her."

"Psh. not worth it. She's a walking prank on herself. "

I quoted my chewing, realizing I was getting into that unnecessary vehemence in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

"Besides, I want to find out what's happening up at the front gates!"

-–––––––––––––––––––––––

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update my story, guys. I've been going through a rough patch in my personal life and coupled with preparing for school it's been tough. But I promise I will remain as invested in my efforts as possible to continue this story.


End file.
